February 26, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The February 26, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 26, 2018 at the Honda Center in Anaheim, California. This was the Raw after Elimination Chamber. Episode summary Asuka, Sasha Banks & Bayley vs Alexa Bliss, Nia Jax & Mickie James Against all odds, Alexa Bliss emerged from the choppy seas of the Women’s Elimination Chamber Match still Raw Women’s Champion, clearing her path to a title defense at WrestleMania. But even with Mickie James back at Alexa's side, Absolution denied in the Chamber, and Nia Jax seemingly off the board following a loss to Asuka, The Road to WrestleMania may yet hold a few twists and turns for the Team Red Women's division. What began as The Goddess’ latest victory lap (complete with a bold prediction that she would be the one to end Asuka’s streak) morphed almost immediately into a Six-Woman showdown pitting Bliss, James and Jax against an impromptu squad of their enemies. Apart from Asuka herself, the Goddess’ competition featured Bayley & Sasha Banks, whose friendship was apparently restored after the every-woman-for-herself environment of the Chamber Match turned them against each other the previous night. Or so it seemed. Banks, who clearly wanted the win for herself, rushed headlong into the match and got herself isolated with Bayley as her only lifeline. The Huggable One, shockingly, left Banks high and dry by hopping off the apron to refuse a tag, but The Boss’ subsequent tag to Asuka changed the complexion of the match almost instantly. Thanks to a timely assist from The Huggable One, who clearly had no compunction about aiding'' Asuka, The Empress of Tomorrow tapped Mickie out with a vicious armbar before staring daggers at Bliss — a look matched only in intensity by the one Banks gave Bayley on the outside. Cesaro & Sheamus vs Titus Worldwide Titus Worldwide may have fallen short in their title bout against Cesaro& Sheamus at WWE Elimination Chamber, but they still hold a record of 3-2 against The Bar. How did the Raw Tag Team Champions go about fixing that? By beating them twice with the titles once again on the line. In a match born out of continuing animosity between the two teams, The Swiss Cyborg and Alabaster Gladiator swept Titus O’Neil & Apollo in a rare 2-out-of-3 Falls title defense on Raw that began in as dominant a fashion as possible: With a wicked Brogue Kick to a distracted O’Neil just seconds into the match. The second fall was a bit harder-won, as Apollo took the contest into his hands down the stretch, and The Bar was forced to dispatch The Big Deal at ringside to take away Titus Worldwide's resident powerhouse. With Apollo stranded, he was ripe picking for a White Noise-DDT combo that kept the titles in Cesaro & Sheamus’ clutches. So, The Bar are sitting pretty on The Road to WrestleMania. The only problem with this dominance, as they illustrated in a post-match interview, is that the road is looking to be a very short one for one simple reason: There’s nobody left for them to beat. Ronda Rousey confronted Triple H and Stephanie McMahon Ronda Rousey sending Triple H through a table on her first official night in WWE made for some great copy in the press, but Stephanie McMahon's reataliatory slap in the face left a lot of air to be cleared between the COO, the Raw Commissioner and The Baddest Woman on the Planet. Their planned confab on Raw did seem to smooth over all the tension at first, until a shocking turn of events ratcheted it back up. To be fair, there were apologies thrown around. Sensing his job was in jeopardy, Raw General Manager Kurt Angle went first, claiming he had fabricated the behind-the-back insults Triple H and Stephanie had allegedly thrown around when they recruited Rousey — insults that had provoked Rousey’s attack on The King of Kings the previous night. Under the threat of having her arm ripped out by the former UFC Women's Bantamweight Champion, Stephanie went next and profusely apologized for slapping Ronda, who did not appreciate the idea that signing a contract meant she was now "owned" by WWE. That was, however, far from the final surprise of the confrontation. On the way out of the ring, Triple H shocked everybody by hauling off and sucker-punching Angle in the face, leaving Rousey to tend to The Olympic Hero as the power couple made their exit. So, the lingering animosity from last night has been settled. But now there’s another slight to be addressed. Results * '''6-Women Tag Team Match:' Sasha Banks, Bayley & Asuka defeated Nia Jax, Alexa Bliss & Mickie James by submission * 2-out-of-3-Falls Match for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship: Cesaro & Sheamus © defeated Titus Worldwide (Titus O'Neil & Apollo) (w/ Dana Brooke) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Renee Young & Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Nia Jax Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes